Harry Potter Valentine's 2020 Oneshot Collection
by sheltie
Summary: Just like my Naruto I've done a Harry Potter one. A small collection of oneshots just for Valentines.
1. Chocolate & Dinner

**Chocolate & Dinner**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: so I had this slotted for HBG then decided to make it its own story for Valentine's Day. It's a part of group of other V-day type HP stories.**

* * *

Hannah Abbott had two real obsessions in her life.a The first was chocolate. She loved chocolate, really loved it. She had even admitted to loving chocolate to death a few times. Though whether she was joking about that was a matter of an opinion between her friends. It didn't even matter what it was as long as it had chocolate in it she'd be willing to try it. That's not to say Hannah was an unhealthy person. But she loved indulging in the sinful sweet, but never to the point of over indulging. She did have some self-control though her friends would state she had none. Though a fantasy or two about it would creep into her mind, but she'd never actually do it. Death by chocolate sounded good, but probably wasn't actually.

Her other obsession was her boyfriend, Harry Potter. She started seeing Harry when they both joined a cooking club at school. It shocked Hannah that Harry loved cooking just as much as she did and he was quite good at it. The two shared their love for the kitchen and easily became the big honchos in their club and their favorites in the teacher's eye.

So with Valentine's Day approaching she knew what she had to do.

"So what are you going to make?" Susan Bones, Hannah's best friend, asked.

"I haven't decided yet, but I do have some ideas. Here" Hannah said as she opened up her book that was filled of food ideas.

"Great googly moogly, Hannah" Susan exclaimed as she stared at the contents of Hannah's notebook.

"What, these are the simple ones" Hannah said casually.

"'Simple'. Hannah, none of these look simple and all are chocolate inducing comas waiting to happen" Susan said with pure astonishment in her tone.

"Now you're exaggerating" Hannah said with a roll of her eyes.

"How am I exaggerating? There's got to be enough chocolate in some of these that would empty out a couple countries' stashes" Susan said as she flipped through the book looking at each chocolate filled treat.

"Now you're just being ridiculous" Hannah said.

"Whatever" Susan murmured as she continued to flip through the pages of the notebook.

Hannah just sighed.

"I'll need to gather the ingredients soon though so I have enough time to make it" she said.

"We've got ages til the day" Susan said.

"Yes, but I need to try some of these since a couple of them I've never done before. I found them going through numerous cookbooks and looking online. I want to make sure I do them right," Hannah said, "plus it wouldn't hurt to taste them." she added sheepishly.

Susan gave her best friend a critical look making Hannah wiggle uncomfortably.

"Riiiiight~" she drawled.

Hannah had the decency to blush.

/Scene Break/

"Why am I here?" Susan asked as she sat in one of the stools in the Abbott kitchen.

"You're here to be a taste tester and keep me company Susan" Hannah said as she donned her apron and tied up her hair.

"And probably to keep you from eating everything too" Susan added with a smirk on her lips.

"I have self-control Bones" Hannah said sharply.

"After all of it is gone" Susan quipped.

Hannah huffed and began to pull out all the ingredients and other items she'd need. She had gone to the store to buy all the things she needed beforehand.

"Hannah, how much chocolate did you buy?" Susan asked as saw stacks of chocolate on the counter.

"Enough" Hannah answered.

Susan shook her head.

"Are you sure you left enough for everyone else?" she asked.

Hannah gave her friend a glare for that comment.

"You know, one of these I make you can give to Neville" Hannah suggested changing the topic a bit.

"Huh, I never thought about that" Susan said, "but maybe a small one though."

Hannah nodded as she began to cook. She first needed to melt the chocolate.

Several hours later and Hannah had a couple chocolate creations finished. She had a few smears of chocolate of her face and she was a little tired, but satisfied with the results she was making in each new confection she had created.

Susan mainly sat and watched, but helped out if Hannah needed assistance in anyway. Susan wasn't handy in the kitchen, but she could get by without setting fire to a pot of water. She just didn't have the ability her friend had.

"Okay, try some" Hannah offered.

Susan nodded and took a bite from one of Hannah's creations. She felt her friend's eyes on her as she chewed.

"Well?" Hannah asked trying to keep her impatience out of her tone.

"Good, it's good Hannah" Susan answered.

"I see, is there anything that needs to change?" Hannah asked wanting more details.

"No, it's good" Susan said.

"Fine, try the others" Hannah said.

_I'm going to get a tummy ache from all of this_ Susan thought as she eyed the rest of the chocolate creations.

After finishing each one she gave her opinion on them and they were all the same. They were good. Hannah just nodded as she began to flip through her notebook to try some more recipes, some more complex than she had already done.

"Where are you going to keep all of these?" Susan asked.

"Hm, oh, my mom cleared out a fridge for me in the garage" Hannah murmured, "dad wasn't happy since he had to clean out his beer he keeps in there. But then my mom suggested to get another fridge and he was happy since he likes that kind of thing, buying new stuff."

Susan just nodded. She knew Hannah's parents were a bit quirky, but whose parents aren't really.

/Scene Break/

Today was the day, Valentine's Day. Hannah was a bit nervous since this would the first V-Day she and Harry would be spending as a couple. She had figured out which of her chocolate creations she wanted to give Harry. What she'd do with the others she wasn't sure, but her mom offered to bring them into work for her co-workers to have.

"Hey Hannah" Harry greeted as he pecked Hannah on the cheek.

Hannah felt her cheeks get hot. She wasn't used to PDA even the little the couple actually engaged in. Neither one were big into that kind of thing in the first place.

"Hi Harry" she murmured.

Harry smiled, liking how shy Hannah could get. She looked adorable to him when she was like that.

They headed into school chatting about cooking and stuff. Neither one really paying too much attention to the décor of their school. They went through the day like it was any other. When the day ended Hannah asked Harry over to her house. It wouldn't be the first time since they went there to cook plenty of times. The same when they went to Harry's home. He agreed and they went off with Susan cat-calling them until her mouth was smothered by her boyfriend's.

/Scene Break/

"Here you go Harry. Happy Valentine's Day" Hannah said as she presented Harry his gift.

"Thanks Hannah" Harry said as he pulled Hannah into a tight embrace and kissed her. Hannah blushed at this, but wasn't as prominent since they were alone. But still she was abashed.

"As for your present, what are you doing tonight?" Harry asked.

"Um, nothing" Hannah muttered.

"Great, dinner. I'll make dinner for us" Harry said.

Hannah had told Harry before that her parents were going to be gone for the evening spending a romantic Valentine's together. So that meant the two had the house to themselves.

/Scene Break/

Hannah fidgeted as Harry was in the kitchen cooking them dinner. It wasn't that she was anxious about Harry using her kitchen. Of course not, they've used each other's kitchens before to cook. Just this was the first time one of them was cooking for the other. She was dressed nicely for the dinner and Harry told her to sit and let him work his magic. So that's what she was doing. Harry bought the groceries and told her not a word of what he'd make.

"It's a surprise" he'd say when she asked.

After the first few times she figured not to continue to ask. She wouldn't get any other answer.

After waiting for who knows how long and getting a bit hungry from the smells Harry appeared carrying food.

"Here we are" he said as he placed the platter down.

Hannah's eyes widened as she saw what was being presented to her. It was seafood linguini. One of her favorite dishes. Along with that fresh garlic bread too. Harry had used the bread machine to make the dough and then some time in the oven and with proper garlic seasoning and voilà. Harry seemed to have bought the freshest ingredients as he could to make it all, that's why it took so long.

"Harry, this is" Hannah uttered.

"Only the best for you Hannah" Harry said with a smile.

The two have a lovely dinner together and then after dinner they had a chocolate mouse that Harry whipped up. Hannah was so happy.

**End**


	2. I'll Wait For You

**I'll Wait For You**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: here's another HP V-day story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're just not compatible Penelope" Percy began in what felt like some kind of rehearsed speech.

"Stop right there Percy. You can stop. Just tell me it's over and that's all. I don't need the speech" Penny said raising her hand in a 'stop' motion.

Percy frowned slightly since he had written this speech and thought he had done a good job on it and wanted to recite it. He thought this was good practice for when his political career took off. He'd be making speeches to the masses and he needed practice at it. He opened his mouth to begin again.

"Percy, I really don't want to hear it" Penny said a bit firmer.

"Fine" Percy said unhappily.

"Good" Penny said.

And that ended Penny's longest relationship. And that it coincided on Valentine's Day was a blow for Penny though she doubted Percy caught the significance of it. He didn't seem to pay a lot of attention to these days really unless it held some significance at his job. Heck, for her birthday he gave her a generic card and that was all and it was given to her almost a month after her birthday.

/Scene Break/

_**Months Later**_

Penny had quit her job since she felt she needed a new start in her life. She didn't need to look very long for a new job as she got one with her role model, Lily Potter. Lily had her own company that started up with the help of her husband. It was part of a bigger company, Potter Incorporated. There were a range of businesses under the Potter umbrella and since no one in the wizarding world knew what the word monopoly meant that meant it was all legal.

She worked close with Lily's son, Harry Potter. The two got along right off the bat despite their age difference. Penny liked Harry since he wasn't arrogant at all. He didn't ask for any special treatment of any kind, which he could since he was the boss' son. He wanted to be treated the same as others. He actually started working from the bottom and worked his way up.

On Valentine's Day Harry invited her over for dinner which happened every so often. Harry liked to show off his cooking skills and Penny was always up for some good food. It was much better than the stuff she got since it was usually store bought. Penny looked forward to whenever Harry asked her over.

Of course that created rumors that spread through the office like wildfire. Harry ignored them, not caring what others said and Penny followed suit.

"This is good Harry" Penny said.

"Thanks Penny" Harry said with a smile.

The two ate and chatted in-between bites. When that was finished Harry busted the dishes and served them dessert. That was when things shifted.

"Penny, I've got a question to ask you" Harry said.

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Harry asked.

Penny was about to laugh thinking it was a joke, but she saw how serious Harry looked and knew it wasn't a joke at all.

"What?" she asked startled.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Harry asked sincerely.

"Sorry Harry, I can't" Penny said.

"That's okay Penny" Harry said with a smile.

"You're not mad?" Penny asked.

"No, I might've jumped the gun a bit" Harry said shaking his head, "mom told me you got out of a relationship and needed space."

"I did" Penny said.

"Then I'll just wait til for you til you're ready" Harry said.

"What, you don't have to do that" Penny said a bit stunned.

"It's fine" Harry said with a shrug.

Penny was surprised by how calm Harry was. Their meal continued and there was no awkwardness about it. She thought there would be given what just happened, but Harry easily switched to lighter topics and Penny followed suit. Their meal ended and Penny was getting ready to leave.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Here, Happy Valentine's" Harry said as he handed Penny a gift.

"You didn't have to do this Harry" Penny said.

"Wanted to" Harry said.

"But I turned you down" Penny said.

"I planned on giving it to you no matter what happened" Harry said casually.

"Thank you, um, I don't have anything for you though" Penny said.

"That's alright, having dinner with you is enough. Always nice to have a meal with someone than alone" Harry said with a smile.

Penny smiled back and wished Harry goodnight then left.

When she got home she opened the present was shocked to find Harry had given her a book. The book was one she had talked to Harry about, how she wanted to read it, but never was able to get a chance since no store seemed to carry it. She couldn't believe Harry got it for her. Heck, she couldn't believe Harry remembered since the conversation wasn't anything special. Just normal talk.

/Scene Break/

Every Valentine's Day since then Harry would ask Penny to be his Valentine. She politely refused since she never felt ready for a relationship, but Harry was always ready for it.

"It's alright, I'll wait for you" he'd say after each time he was shot down.

Penny couldn't believe how persistent Harry was though he wasn't aggressive about it. At work he was professional and he never gave off any kind of vibe of his feelings for her. It amazed her how Harry was able to separate himself from what happened.

/Scene Break/

_**A Couple Years Later**_

"Oh my god Penny, please, you have to come it's an emergency" Lily cried over the phone.

"What happened?" Penny asked worriedly.

"Harry, oh, Harry was in an accident" Lily said.

Penny felt her heart clenching hearing this.

"I'll be down there as soon as I can" she said.

/Scene Break/

"Hey Penny, where's my mom?" Harry asked.

He was in a hospital bed and he looked unhappy to be in it.

"Talking to the doctors. I think she wants to get you out of her as soon as she can" Penny said.

"Oh great, she's just going to spend that time trying to baby me" Harry groaned.

Penny giggled.

"Now Harry, you know she loves you" she said after containing her giggles.

"I know, I know" Harry muttered.

"So what happened, why were you hurt?" Penny asked.

"Well, I was on my way to get flowers for you for Valentine's Day" Harry said.

"You didn't need to do that Harry" Penny said shyly.

"But I wanted to" Harry said.

"Harry, you didn't need to buy me roses" Penny said.

"Roses, who said anything about roses" Harry said, "I had them make a special bouquet of flowers just for you. No roses. All the flowers that you like."

Penny was shocked hearing this. She did recall a conversation about flowers and what ones they favored over others, but that was an inane talk. Nothing that really warranted such seriousness.

"So Penny, will you be my Valentine?" Harry asked just as serious as he asked in times before.

Penny swallowed. For the first time she didn't want to decline.

"Yes, I will" she murmured softly.

Harry brightened hearing this.

"You will?" he asked trying not to get too excited.

"I will, Harry" Penny said.

The two leaned in and shared a chaste kiss.

"Now Penny dear, I know you want to have a go at my son. But please wait til he's fully better" Lily giggled.

"MOM!" Harry shouted, utterly embarrassed.

**End**


	3. Ruined Night

**Ruined Night**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: so, I decided to do some V-day themed stories. I don't really do these holiday themed ones a lot. Basically I forget and don't have enough time to get these done in time. But I did this year. Hurray! Oh, and there's some Ron bashing in this. So you've been warned.**

* * *

Lavender had a smile on her face as she was doing the finishing touches on what she hoped would be a wonderful Valentine's Day date with her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. She had been planning this for weeks making sure she got everything right. She even worked on her cooking skills so she could make his favorite dish. She had picked out a very sexy and expensive lingerie for the night and over that a dress she knew would strike him dead along with perfume. Bought a present she knew Ron would love, the Chudley Cannons lover that he is. Her apartment had lovely romantic atmosphere and she was lighting the candles. Everything was going to be perfect.

A chime was heard and she went over to her communications mirror. The mirrors were becoming a big success in the wizarding world since they were much better than using the floo, not as hard on the knees.

"Accept" Lavender said.

"Hey Lav" Ron greeted as his face appeared on the reflective surface.

"Hi Ron, when are you coming?" Lavender asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's the thing" Ron said, "I can't, I'm busy, got swamped you know."

Lavender frowned at this, this had been Ron's excuse for the last few dates they were supposed to have.

"You can't duck out?" she asked.

"No, I can't" Ron said shaking his head.

"But it's Valentine's Day" Lavender said.

"Huh, it is" Ron said like this was astronomical news.

Lavender had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She should be used to this. Ron wasn't one to remember important dates like birthdays and such.

"It is Ron" she said.

"Oh, okay" Ron said, "well gotta go, bye."

Lavender was furious. He didn't even have the decency of even wishing her Happy Valentine's Day or even apologizing for not showing up. She threw her mirror down on the couch as she fumed. Then she grabbed the mirror and made a call.

/Scene Break/

"Thanks for coming over Harry" Lavender said.

"It was no problem Lav, I really had no plans" Harry said.

He and Lavender of course knew each other since Lavender is Ron's girlfriend and Ron is one of Harry's closest friends. The two got along fine and became good friends with each other. Harry saw through Lavender's blond hair and big boobs appearance and Lavender knew Harry was more than being one of the top bachelors in magical Britain.

Lavender had cleaned up what was supposed to be a romantic date and the place was back to normal. She was wearing some casual clothes.

"I did, but Bilius canceled on me" Lavender said sourly.

"He did, what did he say?" Harry asked.

"He was busy with work" Lavender said.

"Funny, Neville told me he saw Ron skip out of work early today" Harry said.

"What!?" Lavender exclaimed.

Harry nodded.

"That loathsome bastard" Lavender growled.

She looked ready to hunt the redhead down and exact some vengeance. But Harry stopped her by looping an arm around her waist and pulled her down.

"Calm, calm little rabbit" he said gently.

Lavender blushed at this, "I knew I shouldn't have let you look through my album."

What she was referring to was that there was a picture of Lavender dressed as a bunny when she was a kid. Harry thought it was cutest and funniest thing so he decided to call her little rabbit. It embarrassed her every time since Harry didn't use it too often for her to get used to it.

"Hey, it got you to stop, didn't" Harry said with a grin.

Lavender sighed, "I guess, but I will wring his neck for this. I had everything all set for a lovely romantic night for us. I learned how to cook his favorite dish, dressed up for him, even bought him a gift I knew he'd love. I wasted all that money on it."

"Sorry to hear that Lav, I am" Harry said as he rubbed her back in a comforting way.

"I know, and thanks for being here for me" Lavender said sincerely.

"We're friends Lav, of course" Harry said.

Lavender smiled.

"Um, Lav, you can get off my lap now" Harry said.

"Why, I'm comfy" Lavender said as she wiggled in Harry's lap.

Harry sighed then his eyes flashed and his hands darted up and began to tickle Lavender. Lavender wasn't prepared for this as she burst out laughing, trying to wiggle out of Harry's clutches, but he was too nimble for her to escape.

"Stop, stop Harry, oh gods, Merlin above, please stop" Lavender laughed as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Harry finally relented and Lavender's stomach was sore from laughing so much.

"I hate you Harry" Lavender wheezed out.

"Love you too, Lav" Harry said.

"I don't know why" Lavender muttered as she sat up.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: so, this one was tricky finding an ending honestly. I couldn't find a good way to end it that felt right to me. So that's why it's so abrupt. Sorry. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Surprise Date

**Surprise Date**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: here's another V-Day themed story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Padma sighed. She looked down to see another conciliatory chocolate in her in-box. Due to the great wisdom of her employer it was declared that everyone was to give chocolate to everyone in their office. A way of boasting moral or something. Padma thought it was kind of stupid, but of course didn't voice her opinion since she was just a lowly peon in a cubicle.

"So Pad, any big plans for tonight?" Padma's cubicle neighbor, Lisa Turpin, asked.

"No, like I told you Lisa. I have no boyfriend, and haven't had one in ages" Padma said feeling kind of like a broken record.

"Well I can hook you up with someone if you want to come out tonight" Lisa suggested.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I think I'll find a book to read" Padma said.

"This is why you haven't gotten a guy Pad, you're too plain" Lisa said.

"Gee, thanks Lisa" Padma said with sarcasm.

"Sorry girl, but you know I'm only speaking the truth. You gotta get out there, let your hand down, have some fun" Lisa said.

"My twin has enough fun for the both of her if all of her letters to me are the truth" Padma said.

Lisa shook her head.

/Scene Break/

It was the end of the day and Padma was relieved. She headed out catching the bus before it left. She got home and shucked out of her work clothes to take a nice long hot bath. After her soak she grabbed a bottle of wine and popped it open. She was so thankful that tomorrow was a Saturday. She could sleep in. She was on her second glass when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed as she got up. She was about to grab a book and begin reading.

"Yes, can I help you?" she called through the door.

"Yeah Pad, it's me" a voice called back.

Padma knew her twin's voice and opened it to find Parvati standing there grinning along with a man with messy black hair and green eyes.

"Parvati" Padma greeted, "and who is this?"

"I'm glad you asked Padma. I'd like you to meet Harry, your Valentine's Day gift from me" Parvati said brightly.

"What?" Padma asked startled.

"Yeah, I know how totally helpless you are in dating, not able to find a guy and everything. So I did the leg work for ya. I found the perfect guy for you" Parvati said happily.

Padma looked stunned. She couldn't believe her sister had done this. She just couldn't believe this at all.

"So, I gotta go, you two have fun" Parvati said as she skipped off.

Harry stood there looking a bit embarrassed.

"Look, sorry about this. I know Parvati through Lavender, who's one of my friend's exes. Parvati kind of talked me into this. Not sure how though" Harry said.

"No, it's fine. I'm not upset with you. It's my sister I am" Padma said coming back to herself.

"Um, I can go, if you want" Harry suggested.

"Um, you could come in, if you want" Padma offered shyly.

"Okay, if it's alright with you" Harry said.

"Sure" Padma said.

Harry entered and looked around.

"Nice place" he commented.

"Thanks" Padma said.

She was feeling so awkward and in her own place. This wasn't supposed to happen at all.

"What do you have in the kitchen?" Harry asked.

"Excuse me?" Padma asked.

"I thought I'd offer to make us dinner, if that's alright" Harry said.

"Oh, um, that's okay" Padma said. "I don't really know what I have in there to be honest."

Harry nodded and headed to the kitchen. He began to look around and found several things.

"Um, could you excuse me. I kind of feel underdressed" Padma said and she did since she was just wearing some old sweats.

"You don't need to dress up or anything. You look nice as you are" Harry said earnestly.

Padma blushed at the compliment.

"I gotta go" she mumbled then left.

In her bedroom she tore through her closet to find something to wear. She was rushing through feeling all kinds of frantic.

"What can I wear, what can I wear, what can I wear" she muttered over and over like a chant.

She finally found something that was right. It wasn't too overly showing, but it didn't look like a dress that she'd wear to show she was that disinterested.

/Scene Break/

Changed and feeling a bit more confident since she was able to gather herself she exited and found her kitchen was filled such delicious scents that she had never smelt before in her kitchen.

"Hey, you had a lot of stuff in your fridge and freezer" Harry said as he noticed Padma.

"Yeah, I buy a lot, but never have time to cook" Padma said feeling a bit sheepish.

Harry nodded and smiled, "you look quite nice."

"Oh, this old thing" Padma said trying to act nonchalant though if she were telling the truth this was brand new. She had bought it a while ago and stashed in her closet to forget about until now. It even had the price tag on it. She quickly removed that of course.

"Right, everything should be ready soon" Harry said.

"Um, okay. Sorry I don't have much to offer. I didn't expect to have company" Padma said.

"That's fine, I didn't expect to be someone's company really" Harry said, "Parvati somehow talked me into this."

"I know the feeling. Parv has always been a fast talker even when we were kids" Padma said.

The two sat down for dinner and Padma couldn't believe the glorious food before her. It smelled so good it made her mouth water. Thankfully she didn't drool that would've been embarrassing. The two began to eat.

"This is good" Padma commented.

"Thanks, I like to cook. It's kind of a hobby of mine" Harry said.

"Really, that's amazing" Padma said.

"It really isn't. I just dabble" Harry said modestly.

"But you're so good. You could probably open a restaurant or something" Padma said.

"I have been told that, but never thought about really" Harry said, "so what do you do?"

"Oh, just an office worker. Nothing too exciting there" Padma said.

"Nothing wrong with that" Harry said.

Their conversation flowed from one topic to another and Padma lost track of time. When she noticed how late it was she was surprised. She's never had a date like this before. There was some anxiety given it's a first date, a blind date. But that ebbed away quickly since Harry had such an easy calm demeanor.

"Wow, it's that late" Harry said checking his watch. "I best be going." He then looked at Padma. "This was a great evening despite how unexpected it was."

"Yes. I had a great time too" Padma said, "um, would you, um, like to go out on a real date, maybe next week?"

Harry smiled, "that sounds lovely."

Padma felt relief wash over her.

"Great" she said.

They exchanged numbers and Harry left.

Padma leaned against her closed door quite pleased with how everything turned out. She may thank her sister for this. After of course berating her for doing such a thing in the first place.

**End**


End file.
